You're My Happy Ending
by Felty
Summary: Regina Mills thought she had it all. She had removed everyone's happy endings and control of the town. But her life was missing something. Someone to share it all with.


Chapter 1- Empty

Author's Note: _I do not intend to take credit for any of the awesome characters from the show, i just hope that I am able to do them justice._

_ I was watching the show awhile ago and I started to think about how exactly Regina was able to adopt Henry as no one is able to come into or leave Storybrooke. We are never given an explanation and so I decided to create my own. This is my first fic so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy!_

xXx

Sunday morning dawns bright and sunny. The window is open and a slight breeze carries the smell of morning into the room. A figure shifts under the blankets on the bed.

Regina Mills wakes up stretching out her arms and stepping into her slippers. She takes a deep breath of the fresh morning air and walks towards the window to where birds sing their morning songs on a branch hanging just outside the window.

She leans against the windowsill and slowly reaches for an object that she has hidden behind the curtains. Her hand wraps around the handle and she starts swinging a broom out the window scattering the birds in a sweep of feathers.

She really does need to cut that branch, the infernal creatures remind her too much of a past life with a stepdaughter who had a fascination with the songbirds.

With the pests taken care of Regina continues with her morning routine. She takes her time in the shower and just enjoys the hot water running over her head, easing her tension and helping get rid of the last strands of sleep. After her shower she gets dressed, makes herself breakfast, and drinks a cup of coffee while she reads the local newspaper. The most interesting thing that happened in town being a cat stuck in a tree.

Giving up on the paper Regina downs the rest of her coffee and goes on with cleaning up around the house. This doesn't take a large amount of time due to the fact that she lives alone. The only mess she has to clean up is the mess she makes, which usually, she cleans up as soon as she makes it.

Regina wanders into her living room with the intention of enjoying her day off. She never has been a huge fan of reading so she just enjoys the quiet. It's a time where she can just exist without having to worry about the town or anything happening in her own life.

Regina eventually decides that she has been sitting for long enough and chooses to go for a walk to enjoy this town that she created. She pulls on her coat and stepped outside.

Her first stop is Rumplestiltskin's pawnshop. In this world he was known as Mr. Gold. Before he gave her the means to the curse she made a deal that would allow him to be wealthy in this new world. She had followed it through and Gold was now the wealthiest man in town. She avoided him as much as she could.

Regina then passes Dr. Hopper the local psychiatrist. In the old world he was Jiminy Cricket, the one who was always handing out advice and the conscience of everyone. It only seemed fitting that he would be the local shrink.

She continues this way on her walk identifying each person that crosses her path. She has always enjoyed doing this, as she was able to see how exactly she tore each person away from their happy endings.

With every person she passes they greet her with, "Good Morning Madam Mayor."

She of course ignores each one.

When she first enacted the curse it took her a while to get used to being called Madam Mayor. Yes, she knew that she was the mayor of the town but she wasn't used to being addressed as so. Besides that, it has been a long time since anyone had spoken to her in a kind way or just to say hello.

She reaches Granny's and decides to stop inside to have lunch. She notices two things immediately.

The first being Granny and Red fighting. In the old world they were inseparable and anyone could see how much they loved each other. In this world they were always at each other's throats.

The second thing that she notices is Snow White, now Mary Margaret, sitting in a booth alone nursing a cup of what looked like hot chocolate.

Mary Margaret was the absolute opposite of Snow White in the old world. Instead of being confident and assertive she was now quiet and unsure of herself. She did whatever she could to stay away from Regina and whenever they did happen to bump into each other she said what needed to be said to stay on her good side. If she asked her, Snow would probably give up her booth without giving it a second thought.

The knowledge that she was there alone made Regina smile. There was no Charming in sight; the light in Snow's eyes was gone. The curse had done exactly what she wanted it to.

Regina notices Graham sitting in the booth behind Snow White's and decides to join him.

She had made sure that her Huntsman was in a position of power that she could control. If things were going a way that she didn't want them to, she could just send the sheriff to fix things to her liking. If she wanted someone arrested, no problem it would be taken care of.

She smiles at him, "Is this seat taken?

"Go right ahead."

Regina sits down and orders her meal. She enjoys her food and the company of the sheriff. It isn't very often that she shares a meal with anyone else.

"So has anything of particular interest happened around town?"

"Not really, as usual the town is pretty much crime free. Someone tried to break into Mr. Gold's pawnshop but it looks like it was just some kids trying to play a prank."

"Well you know how kids are."

"Can I buy you some dessert?"

"No thank you I need to be going. Come to my place Thursday night?"

Graham smiles, "I wouldn't miss it."

"See you then."

She's glad to know that her control over the huntsman has continued even in this world.

Regina leaves the diner and decides to visit her favorite person in the world. She tries to make a habit of visiting him a couple of times a week. She doesn't want the sacrifice that he made go unnoticed.

Regina walks into the graveyard and walks to her family crypt. She pushes aside the door and walks inside.

Inside there is a single coffin, a coffin that holds the most important person in the world to her, her father.

Regina takes the single red rose that she brought and places it on his coffin.

In order for this world to have even come into being she had had to sacrifice the heart of the person that she loved more than anything. She almost hadn't been able to do it. After all, what would this world be without someone to share it with? But then she decided that she could never truly be happy unless Snow White's happy ending was stripped away. And all her father ever wanted was for her to be happy.

She stands there and a single tear runs down her face. She quickly brushes it off because her father wouldn't want her to cry.

She finally decides that she's had enough and turns to leave. As she gets to the door she looks over her shoulder and whispers, "I love you Daddy."

Regina leaves the cemetery and decides that she needs to make one more visit before she heads home.

Regina walks into the hospital and is greeted by Doctor Whale

"Good afternoon Madam Mayor, what brings you to the hospital today?"

Regina smiles at him. "I just thought I'd come in and see how John Doe is doing."

"Well he's not much different than usual. He's made no new improvements and no one has come to claim him."

"I see. Well I'm just going to go visit with him for a few minutes. I promise I won't be long."

"Take as long as you need."

Regina heads into one of the private rooms. Lying in the bed is the resident John Doe. Of course she knew who this John Doe was.

The patient lying in a comatose state in the bed was none other than Prince James, more popularly known as Prince Charming. She made sure when she enacted the curse that there would be no possible way that Snow White or her Prince would ever be able to be together. Snow worked as a teacher in the school while her husband lay here. She knew that Snow White volunteered at the hospital but she didn't know that the man lying in the bed was Prince James. That was the beauty of it. Her one true love was hidden right under her nose and she didn't even know that he was there.

Once Regina is finished she decides to head for home. After all there is one chore that she always leaves for last because it's her favorite.

Regina walks into her backyard to take care of her beloved apple tree. She prunes its branches and picks up the apples that have fallen to the ground. She has always taken care of this tree, as it is the only thing that depends on her in this world. She enjoys these times when she can stand under its roots and enjoy the shade that it provides and then smell that it releases. It is the one place that she will never tire of going to.

Once she is done caring for the tree she sits down under the branches and lets her mind wander to how she ended up here in the first place.

She can't believe that it has been over seventeen years since she first enacted the curse. 17 years ago she had succeeded in taking away the happy ending of her wretched stepdaughter Snow White. After Snow White had taken everything away from her she had vowed to do the same to her. That would be her happy ending.

With the help of Rumplestiltskin she was able to remove everyone from the old world and bring them to this place where the only happy ending there was, was hers.

Regina sometimes wonders if enacting the curse was the best thing to do. She had been so sure at the time that it was what she really wanted, but now she wasn't so positive. She used to have a father who loved her and who would do anything for her and she sacrificed it all for a curse where she's alone. But then she remembers why her father was the only one she had left.

Regina pulls a ring out of her pocket. It is one of the few things that she has left to remind her of a time where she was truly happy. She enchanted the ring so that when she looked through it she can see an image of Daniel from when he was still alive and well. Oh how she missed Daniel. They were going to run away together and be a family but that all changed when darling Snow tried to help. She told the girl her plan because she trusted her, loved her even. She thought that the girl would see the importance of not telling.

But she didn't. Snow ran to her mother and told her of Regina's plan. Her mother found them and ripped out Daniel's heart. It was as bad as if she had taken out Regina's heart and crushed that as well. She had then been forced into a marriage to another man, to raise the child that had ruined her happiness.

Regina was right to cast this curse. She knows she was. She was able to take away Snow's happy ending and curse her to a life separated from her one true love. Of course there was the matter of the so-called "Savior" but she could not let anything happen to her town.

It wasn't meant to be this way. She should have had her own family by now. She should have been married to Daniel. She should have been able to have the love of a husband, children, and the love of her father. She was never meant to be completely alone in the world. She enjoyed the occasional romantic evening with Graham but that wasn't the same. He didn't come because he wanted to, and he certainly didn't love her.

This is a world where she can be happy and finally be in the position that she always wanted to be in. She was walking on air for the first few days of the curse, until the incident with the boy. Since then her victory has been empty. At first she was upset about the loss of the boy and she decided not to let that get in the way of enjoying her victory. But lately the want for someone to enjoy this new life with has been persistent. She has noticed that there is something missing in her life and it took her this long to even realize that something was missing in her life. Now, sitting under the only thing that has ever needed her she realizes what the thing that has been missing in her life is.

The one thing that she has never had.

A child.

She thought that living in a world that she controlled was all she needed. She thought it would be enough to take away Snow's happiness. She thought this was her happy ending.

She was wrong.

Regina sits down at the base of her tree and begins to imagine what her life would be like with a child. She can imagine herself sitting under this tree with a child running all around her playing games that they created. She can imagine pulling an apple from the tree and giving it to the child for the first time. She can just imagine teaching them how to help her care for the tree, something that they can do together.

She finally gets up from under the tree and goes in her living room to try to shake the images of a child in her home but no matter how hard she tries she can't get rid of it. So she decides to just go with it.

While in the living room Regina can see the mess of crayons and toys scattered about the room from different play times. She can imagine laying a blanket out on the floor and watching the child start to crawl for the first time, teaching the child to walk. She can just feel the pride as her child speaks for the first time. She can imagine cuddling on the couch with them just enjoying the presence of another human being that adored her. She then leaves this room to begin her preparations for her dinner.

Regina goes to the bathroom to wash her hands before she begins to prepare her meal. While she is in the bathroom she can imagine the attempts to get a child to take a bath and the splashing that will inevitably follow. She can see the mess of toothpaste as the child attempts to brush their teeth, the towels scattered about because why use one when you can use five?

Once she has washed up Regina walks into the kitchen to begin her meal. While she cooks her meal for one she imagines how nice it would be to cook a meal for a kid. She never had chicken strips or mac n cheese but if she had a child she would. She would cook it every day if that were what the child wanted. She goes towards the fridge and can see the drawings that would inevitably end up there. She can imagine the mess on the counters of the first time the child tries to pour a bowl of cereal for themselves.

Once she is finished preparing her meal she goes into the dining room to eat it. She has a large table that could easily fit a family but there was only her. Only one place setting was ever used except for those rare occasions when Graham would come and share a meal with her. She can imagine sitting down at the table enjoying a meal that she cooked with the child and asking them how their day at school was. It would be so nice to not eat alone anymore.

Regina imagines a highchair in the corner where she will attempt to feed her child while still feeding herself and where they will eventually learn to feed themselves. She pictures the papers scattered about from the homework that has yet to be completed. She can imagine picking one night of the week where they can just sit together with a bowl of popcorn between them playing board games for hours.

Once she is done with her meal Regina decides to head to her room for the night. On her way to her room she notices her spare bedroom and can't help but step inside. So far this room has never been used. Visitors don't come to Storybrooke so there is no need to set up a spare room. Looking around the room a picture forms in her mind. Blue walls which will no longer be bare but filled with the child's pictures and achievements as they grow, a changing table against the wall by the door which will one day be traded in for a desk to do homework on, toys scattered across the floor that no matter how much she tells them, they will never be picked up.

And finally, a crib under the window. Regina walks towards the window, the image of the crib so vivid in her mind that she's sure that it's there. She reaches the area where the crib would be and looks down, seeing a little baby sleeping inside. Her baby. She smiles and reaches down to touch the soft downy head but there's nothing there. She stifles a sob and rushes out of the room, unable to deal with the reality that she is alone.

Regina falls on her bed and lets the tears fall unhindered. She tries to push away the images of a child in her home, knowing that such a thing can never be. But at the same time, lying on her bed she can not help but imagine waking up one morning to her child coming into her room to bring her breakfast in bed, smiling and eating the meal as if it is the best thing that she has ever tasted.

She can imagine a small bassinet in the corner where she will undoubtedly keep the baby from time to time just so that she can watch it sleep.

It has been an exhausting day for Regina so she decides that she'll turn in early. She changes into her favorite pajamas and climbs into her bed. It doesn't take long before sleep overtakes her.

xXx

_Regina is stirred by her bedroom door opening. A small boy walks into the room clutching a blue blanket to his chest. _

_Regina smiles at the boy and asks, "What's wrong honey?"_

"_I had a bad dream."_

"_My poor boy. Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"_

_The boy nods and crawls into the bed next to her, tucking himself into her side._

"_I feel so safe with you mommy. I Love you."_

"_I love you too baby. Goodnight."_

_She turns the lamp off on the nightstand and lies down, putting her arms around her son, enjoying the warmth that his presence provides._

_Suddenly the door to the room bursts open and a woman walks in. She walks over the bed and holds her hand out to the child. The boy takes her hand and walks away with her._

_Her son looks over his shoulder at her and holds out his hand for her to join them._

_The woman begins to walk towards the door faster and hisses, "He's mine."_

_Regina jumps out of the bed and runs after them. "No he's mine! You can't take him from me! Please just leave us alone!"_

"_Do you really think that you deserve love? You gave that up when you banished a whole world to a life of misery. Why should your fate be any different from theirs? What have you done to deserve a happy ending?"_

"_Please, just give him back. I can change for him. I did all this for love! So that I could be happy! Please just let me have this one thing!"_

_Regina reaches out to grab her son's outstretched hand but she's not fast enough._

_The door slams in her face, separating her from her child. Why did she ever think that she could have her own happy ending? She should have known that for the "Evil Queen" there could never be a happy ending._

_xXx_

Regina jolts upright in the bed drenched in sweat with tears rolling down her face. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. Regina turns on her side to look at the time. 2:30 a.m. Her dream was wrong; she could have her happy ending if she wanted it. One thing these past seventeen years have shown her is that a happy ending is possible for her. It was within reach she just had to fight for it.

The idea of having a child was addicting. Now that the idea had been planted in her mind she just couldn't get rid of it. She knew that she would never be able to move on as she had been doing. She had reached the edge of the cliff and jumped. There was no going back. She would have her child no matter what it took. And once she did she would be the best mother there ever was. She would never treat her mother the way that she was treated. She would shower them with love and attention and do whatever it took to make sure that her child was safe.

She could just take one of the children from the town and then change some memories to make it seem as if the child was always hers. It would simplify things. But that's not what she wanted. She wanted a child that was hers. One that could never be taken from here. One that loves her because they want to and not because they were forced to. The only problem now was finding a way to get one.

In the old world there was one person who enjoyed making deals involving children. She could only hope that this interest carried on into this world. He could be the only one who would be willing to help her. There would undoubtedly be a price to pay but whatever it was Regina was willing to pay it. She had never been surer of anything in her whole life. One way or another she would have her child, no matter how much the man repulsed her. There was only one thing left to do.

It was time for Regina to pay Mr. Gold a visit.

xXx

Regina wakes up the next morning with the same resolve. She gets up and gets ready for the day as fast as she possibly could. She bolts down her breakfast and practically runs to the Town Hall.

Even with her resolve to have a child she still has to run the town. Just because she realizes what she needs doesn't mean that the world has stopped turning. She sits down at her desk and can't stop herself from staring at the clock. It has only been five minutes since she sat down but it feels like years. Getting through this day was going to be impossible.

After hours of waiting it is time for lunch. She is tempted to go down to the pawnshop now but this was not a conversation that she wanted to rush so she just went to Granny's instead.

Once she was done it was back to the office to suffer through the last few hours of work. If only she had reached her conclusion before the weekend was up, then she wouldn't have to wait through this. But there was nothing she could do about that now.

It seemed like the clock couldn't possibly go any slower but when it finally came to the time where she could leave. Regina couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Regina leaves the office and starts towards the pawnshop. On her way there she passed the school and saw parents picking up their children. She watches as each child runs to their parent, hugs them, and then walks hand in hand with them towards home. If she had any say about it that would soon be her.

With her musings over she continues towards her destination, her resolve stronger than ever. She finally reaches the pawnshop and just stands outside the door.

This is it. This moment could either be the happiest of her life or the worst. It all depended on the man whose help she would seek.

Regina takes one last deep breath and pushes the door open.

Regina walks into the store and looks around at the clutter. There are objects displayed everywhere in no particular order. On any other day she wouldn't dream of stepping inside this place but she was determined to get what she wanted.

Regina walks around the store and squints her eyes trying to find the shop owner.

The curtain at the back of the shop moves and a shadowed figure steps from behind it.

"How can I help you dearie?"

xXx

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll hopefully have another chapter ready to post soon._


End file.
